rwby_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Heather Lynette Koki
Heather is a character that I will use to write with on this website. Please note that Italic text is not an actual part of the character. __TOC__ Overview Name: Heather Lynette Koki Color: Pink Sex: Female Fighting Style: Maiden of Song Birthplace: Vale Birthdate: February 27 Age: 17 Blood Type: AB positive Weapon: MTBH (Multi Tune Bow Harp) Called Hylia Height: 5 foot 6 Weight: 100 lbs. Loves: Anything pretty, especially songs Hates: Evil Musical Theme: Far From Our World Battle Theme: A Contest of Aeons Appearance Heather is a young girl with long, blonde hair, fair skin, and bright blue eyes that always seem to carry a smile within them. She has a very light build and is very skinny, but her dress mostly hides that. She wears a long, simple white dress with pale blue, pink, and purple strips and accents everywhere and brown boots. Also, on her back is a pale blue quiver for her arrows. Personality Heather a genuinely loving and caring person. She loves almost everything she sees, unless that thing proves itself to be hostile. However, she will even show compassion to her enemies at times if she thinks she can. She truly believes that everyone and everything is good, and that it is her duty as a person to help everyone she can. She can also be very dumb and ditzy at times, not quite realizing things that others believe to be common sense. Some say she lacks common sense altogether. She loves playing her harp, which she can do skillfully, but gets embarrassed in front of audiences. On a darker note, when she is sad, she will try as hard as she can to hide her true feelings for the sake of her comrades, as she ranks others' needs above her own. She is very good at doing so, able to convincingly fool many people that she is perfectly happy as usual. However, her close friends have the ability to see beyond her façade, but even if she knows that they know, she will not let up unless they can figure out what the problem is themselves. This can make her somewhat frustrating to others who are concerned for her. But no matter what mood she is in, the eternal light in her eyes will always seem to brighten the world around her. Battle Heather handles herself calmly in battle and will not hesitate to fight the evil she is faced with. She fights with a Multi Tune Bow Harp named Hylia. This weapon can transform between a bow and a harp. When in bow form, it is capable of shooting arrow-like energy bolts at high speed for a few seconds. The arrows are simple arrows, but can at times a bright light upon impact that will temporarily blind those who look at it. In harp form, she is able to use the strings to activate dust and create a variety of different effects with her songs. She can change the effects of the strings by tuning them, but this is tricky to do well on a battlefield. She can also channel her Aura through the harp and create effects that way too. History when Heather was born, her parents were having a very hard time supporting themselves. They were worried that they wouldn't be able to feed themselves, let alone their new child. In order to help, her father had gotten a job interview with the Schnee Dust Company to get some more money. The interview was not even one week from Heather's birth. After her father left the house, a gang of people from an underground slave market broke in and kidnapped Heather's mother. They didn't bother taking the newborn. Newborns couldn't work. After Heather's father returned home, he saw the baby lying alone on the table, in peaceful slumber. When he realized that he couldn't find his wife, he was frantic and began to panic, but then something dawned on him. He was poor. He couldn't support her. Had she thought that he would lose the job interview and decided to run out on them? The father had, however, succeeded in getting a rather high paying job at the Schnee Dust Company and was glad to finally be able to hold up a family. The only downside was that he would have to go away on business a lot. Now that his wife was gone, he didn't know what to do with growing little girl. At first he had hoped that he could just allow her to stay with a friend of his, and sometimes he could, but his friends had jobs too. A time would soon come when none of them were able to help out. This time came when Heather was six. Her father couldn't find a friend who was able to take care of the little girl, so he decided he may have to hire a nanny. He searched long and hard for one and finally found someone he thought seemed qualified, so he hired her. She and Heather instantly became the best of friends. The nanny was a very loving, charitable woman, and as Heather grew, she began to teach her how to be selfless. She told Heather much, like how crying would never help you, and that a good thing to do was to always put others above yourself, so Heather always tried to do so and help people out. As the years passed, Heather told her father many, many stories of her caretaker's benevolence. After their meeting, the relationship between the nanny and Heather's father also began to grow. Eventually, they fell in love and, when Heather was twelve, became engaged and married. It was one of the best days of Heather's life. Her two favorite people in the world had fallen in love. She had finally gotten a mother. She would never forget the day. Heather continued to grow and practice being benevolent. She became very good at it, her selflessness often surpassing that of her nanny. When she decided to teach Heather to play the harp, and after she did, her father crafted her a weapon, her new harp. As soon as the harp touched her, she knew that she wanted to grow up to be a Huntress. It was the best way to help people out. She could protect them. She had her father train her. At the age of fifteen, Heather became an adept archer and a harp virtuoso. Her life was perfect. Then, her mother fell very sick. Unfortunately, her father had to go to a business conference. He had to leave Heather alone with the sick woman. Heather tried her best to take care of her, but there was nothing she could do. She was dying. On the last night they spent together, Heather stayed by the woman's bed and waited with her, chiding herself for being unable to help. Heather began to cry for her, but the woman reached up to her face and said "Don't cry. You are stronger than that." Heather looked back up at her and told her through her sobs, "But I can't lose you..." "You are a strong, kind, beautiful young lady. Someone like you should never be crying, ever." She said back. "Please. Don't cry." Those were her last words. The most wonderful woman Heather had ever known had been taken from her. After her death, Heather cried and held the body close to her, her sobs now stronger than she had ever before. Hours later, her father came home and, seeing his daughter hugging the body, he knew what had happened, but he didn't cry yet, he had to be strong for his daughter. That night, as the two slept, Heather heard her father's sobs, which were even louder than her own. It was then that Heather realized she had broken her mother's dying wish. She had cried. At the funeral, days later, as her father cried, Heather stood stone-faced, but not a single tear fell. Heather had vowed that she would never cry again. She had to pay her late stepmother back. She couldn't let her dying wish fail. But on that day, as she held back her tears, the fingers that touched the strings of her harp faltered. In the present, Heather is going to enroll in Beacon Academy to become a Huntress. She has only improved as a harpist and an archer, becoming both a wonderful fighter and a musician. Heather also acted on her stepmother's final wish, learning to hide when she was sad, as her sadness would only inconvenience others, especially her stepmother. For the two years after her death, Heather had not shed a single tear, and she hoped never to do so again. She thought on this as she played the sad melodies on her harp, perfecting the first song she had ever been taught by her stepmother. Her resolve was still strong. She would never cry again. Never. Author's Note *Heather's weapon is a reference to The Legend Of Zelda series Category:Fan Made Character